Talks Machina Episode 29
| Image = TM29.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Ashley Johnson, Brian Wayne Foster, and Taliesin Jaffe. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 29 | GnSNum = C1E101a | Airdate = 2017-06-20 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:28:22 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJG8DflOtAg | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-ninth episode of Talks Machina. Liam, Ashley, and Taliesin discuss with Brian Wayne Foster. Taliesin wins the roll to host the After Dark segment. Synopsis Questions *For Everyone: How did it feel being able to play with everyone at the same table again? How do you think the proximity will affect the group's interactions? -Seedy88 *For Taliesin: Has Cassandra told Percy about the abuse she went through with the Briarwoods? Does he know the extent of it, or what she might do with the information that Delilah is still alive? -Duo Cro *For Liam: your attempt to make Vex'ahlia aware of her hoarding tendencies just didn't get through; if you survive the Shadowfell do you think an intervention may be in order? -Martin Frost *For Ashley: After years of playing, is there any particular sepll or cleric ability of Pike's you've read that you've wanted to try out but just either never had the opportunity to try or have never had available/prepared when the opportunity did arise? -Cardamonelaw *For Taliesin: What is the official sovereignty status of Whitestone and what is the official title of Percival de Rolo? -Sancar Ozer *To Liam: On a scale between "tell your parents you will be home late" and "we will attack the reapers and we will probably die", where would you place Vax' midset when talking to Keyleth about notifying Korrin of their departure to the Shadowfell? -Schneeland *Everyone: Now that VM is in the Shadowfell and we're nearing the end of the campaign, it's likely that we have no more opportunities to visit any NPCs one last time. Is there anyone you would have liked to have seen one last time if Vox Machina hadn't felt it urgent to go to the Shadowfell immediately? -Shauna Taylor *For Ashley: Does Pike feel like her friends have grown a lot? Is she proud of them? -RaibDarkin *For Tal: Who do you think Vex likes more, you or Vax? For Liam: Who do you think Vex likes more, you or Percy? -ArseQueef *For Liam: Did Vax really not sense that Vex has a secret she is reluctant to share or did he just decid to give her time so she can tell him when she is ready? -Rasnac *For Ashley: In the few times I've seen you play DnD, you have been a claric, and it seems the kind of cleric that is in a very supportve role. Is this your most comforable type of role? How does it feel when a "supportive" role is suddenly thrust into the spotlight, and becomes the decision maker, like the Trickfoot arc? -BetrayerMordred *For Liam and Taliesin: how are your characters feeling about Scanlan's return and his part in what lies ahead? *For Taliesin: Does Percy believe he has a destiny? His whole life so far has revovled around the Briarwoods and their crimes and now he is facing them again. Did seeing Delilah again affect is views? -BoatsBoats911 *For Ashley: If Scanlan wasn't with you for the Shadowfell, do you think you would get as much information with Speak With Dead? -ADeformed *For Everyone: Was there anything you regret not getting to do due to the urgency of going to the Shadowfell right away? -TiamatZX *For Liam: How does it feel to be in Shadowfell right now? Do you really thing death is imminent? -TruthIsPosted *For Taliesin: When Percy went to Pike hoping to have her bless the silver bullets, was this a sign of his practicality, or has he possibly changed his thoughts on whether the gods might help him after all? -UncleOok *For Liam and Taliesin: Who would win in a fight, Vax wielding Percy's gear or Percy wielding Vax's gear? -BoatsBoats911 *For Everyone: Kiki sent a letter to her dad before leaving for the Shadowfell. Who would your characters write to? -Futureshocking *For Ashley: You got a little annoyed by the new nickname Momstah (Sorry Ashley). It's mostly a meta joke, but would Pike be annoyed if Vox Machina suggested she were the "mom" of the group? -Aegis_of_Ages *For Liam: How did Vax feel when Keyleth cast her 9th level Foresight spell on him to effectivey prevent him from dying? -Markdigz *For Taliesin: Now that Lady Briarwood has returned, how is Percy emotionally? Will we see the darker side of Percy return? -Katelyn_Pellow *For Everyone: With the recent return of Delilah, what past villain would you fear/like to see return? -degasclan *For Everyone (Yes even you Brian): Out of the hundres of MPCs Matt has created, which NPCs are your guy's favorites/most memorable? -Chi Springfield GIF of the Week: Maggie MacInnis (@Magwyn) Fan Art of the Week: Deborah Hauber (@boaillustration) Talks Machina: "I Know What You Did in the Dark Last Summer" Edition Quotations References Art: